Plan W
by Ash-Castle
Summary: She agreed to the party, not to getting stuck. The Twins put up enchanted mistletoe and Hermione is caught underneath, temporarily. A couple of marauders want to catch her permanently. AU
1. Chapter 1

What a turn out, Hermione thought as she scanned the room. She had honestly been surprised when they had received so many RSVP's for the first Christmas party Grimmauld Place had hosted. Sirius and Harry had convinced her it was a great idea to open the house and have a party. She had thought they were being ridiculous, but now, she was glad she caved.

-0-0-0-

"_Come on Hermione! It will be fun. We can have the twins bring those new crackers and have a huge tree. I know you love to decorate for Christmas. Please? For me?" _

_She didn't want to look at Harry, she knew he'd have those puppy eyes, something she still couldn't say no to. _

"_We need to open the house again sometime Kitten. Now that I'm back, people will want to know what we get up to here. It's expected." Sirius tried to explain. She had brought him back from the veil almost a year ago now. Some days she wondered why. She finally looked up from the book in front of her. Sure enough, Harry was pouting. _

_She sighed before turning to Remus, her only hope for not having this party. "What do you think Remus?" She tried to convey with her tone that he should say it was a horrible idea. _

"_I think it will be fun. Give us all a chance to relax." Nope, he was team Harry, she should have known. _

-0-0-0-

They had catered the event, Molly was happy to help supervise that part. Harry, Remus, and Sirius had all helped her organize rather enthusiastically. She had put Remus in charge of the Secret Santa, Sirius hired the band and supplied the drinks, and Harry helped her decorate. In a stroke of genius, Sirius had rented a sleigh pulled by reindeer to take guests through the streets around Grimmauld Place. It was surrounded by several Notice-Me-Not charms and the strongest silencing charms that could be put on it.

Finally, after saving Harry from some tinsel that refused to leave his hair, Molly from Remus and his chocolate obsession, and stopping Sirius from hiring a 12 piece orchestra, they were ready. On Christmas Eve they opened the door, and began greeting the steady flow of guests. Many exclaimed over the renovations, those who had been in the Order were the most surprised to see how open and bright the house was now.

There had been so many guests, many bringing a plus one, that she hadn't been able to keep them straight. One she did notice was Cormac. She shuddered, remembering a previous party in their 6th year. Even worse, he noticed her too, and the mistletoe Fred and George had placed in every doorway of the house. Once she realized the mistletoe was spelled to keep any two people under it until they kissed, she avoided the doorways like the plague.

So far that night the crowd had been treated to a blushing Neville kissing Cho, Ron and Luna, and a rather enthusiastic Harry and Ginny. The best kiss of the night so far had been shared by Draco and Kingsley. Both men had tried everything to get out, but soon realized they would have to kiss if they wanted to move. After the quickest kiss they could manage, both men retreated to opposite corners of the room.

After more alcohol than Hermione thought it was possible to consume, it was time for the gift exchange. The gifts were random, and with the imposed price limit, many were more entertaining than useful. Things were winding down, couples were pairing off, and some had already left. Cormac had finally managed to corner her, quite literally. He was still wide and muscular, now a keeper for Puddlemere. She was trying to be a gracious hostess, but she could only listen to him recount his spectacular saves so many times.

She wasn't paying much attention to Cormac, instead looking for someone to come save her. She watched as Sirius and Remus walked out of the room, one after the other to avoid the mistletoe. Swallowing a groan of disappointment she looked for one of her other friends. She spotted Harry and Ginny curled up together on a small couch, too absorbed in each other to notice her plight. She would have to save herself, even if it meant being rude.

She turned her full attention back to Cormac, surprised to notice his face was much closer than it had been. His hands were on the wall to either side of her, pinning her in. Before she could escape, he kissed her. His lips were dry and too rough. She could tell his method hadn't improved over the years. When she put her hands on his chest to push him away. He took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. When he licked her lips she was done. No more miss nice hostess. Her hands were still on his chest, and she _pushed_ with everything she had, including a bit of magic. Cormac stumbled away from her.

"No need for that sweetheart, you could have just said something." He grumbled, but moved back towards her. Deciding escape was her best option, she ran towards the door she had watched Sirius and Remus exit only minutes before. She was looking back, making sure Cormac didn't follow her, when she was forced to stop mid-stride. Shocked, she noticed Remus and Sirius standing in the doorway with her. Slowly, so slowly, she looked up. Mistletoe.

"Are you kidding me!?" she cried out, louder than she meant to. Everyone turned to look at the three of them. Fred and George were in hysterics by the bar. She wanted to hex them for putting this stuff up everywhere. She should have listened to Luna and removed it, using Nargle infestation as her excuse. She looked at the men sharing door space with her. The sexy smirk she expected from Sirius, the almost identical smirk on Remus' face was slightly unnerving.

"Why Kitten, looks like you've been caught." Sirius leaned down towards her.

She turned her head. "You're both lucky I was walking through at the same time, or you would be kissing each other." She watched Remus' face, hoping her words would have some affect, it didn't change.

"It's not so bad Hermione," He told her softly. "You could have been stuck with someone else." His eyes flashed dangerously. She looked over her shoulder to see Cormac standing at the front of the crowd now surrounding the door.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The twins were chanting, and other guests were joining in.

"Fine, let's get this over with." She stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Remus, then turned and kissed Sirius. Both times she barely ghosted her lips over theirs. She was scared if she pressed any harder she wouldn't be able to stop. That done, she tried to take a step, and still couldn't move. "What? Why isn't it working?" She asked no one in particular.

"I'd hardly call that a kiss. Maybe we should try harder." Sirius said. She had just registered his words when his lips were on hers. She had expected his kiss to be hard, but was surprised when he met her softly. He took his time, nothing else touched, only their lips. He broke away first. She turned to Remus. His mouth crashed into hers. He didn't touch her either, just lips, but before he broke away, he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Try it now." His gaze focused solely on her, ignoring the crowd. All three tried to move, still nothing.

"Argh! Fred! George! How do we get out of here?" She refused to think about the kisses she just experienced. Her head was just fuzzy from the alcohol. Yeah, that was it.

"Try kissing at the same time." Fred called to her.

"At the-?"

"Should work. Or if you want to keep taking turns, we could clear the room for you." George wagged his eyebrows at her.

"How are we even supposed to do that?" She asked the two men with her. She could admit she wasn't at her best, privately anyways.

"Like this." Remus told her, and they both lowered their heads. Each man took a side of her mouth. It was one of the oddest sensations of her life. They were both very different and having them kiss her at the same time was overwhelming. Her mind went blank for a brief second, before kicking back into overdrive, imagining what it would feel like to have their mouths on her in a very different situation.

Before she could fully appreciate their kiss, they pulled away. She could feel the charm releasing them. She stumbled a bit, then began to back away. "Well, that was- I mean thank you. I just, I need to-" and without finishing her thought, she ran from them.

The rest of the party goers began to leave, thanking Harry before apparating away. Sirius and Remus were still staring after Hermione, who was nowhere to be seen. She had missed the sad look that crossed Sirius' face as she fled. Remus saw it though and he understood, because he felt the same. He put an arm around his friend.

"Soon Pads. Soon."

**A/N**

**Random bit of Christmas fun! I may take this further one I finish my other story. If you are in dire need of this particular OT3 fix, try Get Busy Living by bluecurls. Personally, I love it. Have a great Holiday! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had never been so glad to see the holidays behind her. She had been casually avoiding being alone with either Sirius or Remus since their kisses at the Christmas party. Thankfully she had convinced them to have a quiet New Years at home. Ginny had joined them, having gotten the Weasley matriarchs approval to sleep over as long as she slept in Hermione's room. Even though Hermione lived with Sirius, Remus, and Harry in Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley refused to let her youngest daughter live in the same house as her fiancé. Harry had finally proposed on Christmas day and Ginny couldn't be much happier.

Lately Hermione had taken to waking up earlier than usual. Sirius and Remus had taken to haunting the kitchen earlier than they ever had. Remus being up early wasn't that unusual, but Sirius Black up before 11? Unheard of. Continuing, what she was calling casual avoidance, she was getting up earlier to go to work. It only worked for a day before both men caught on. They started waking up earlier, so Hermione was forced to set her alarm to go off sooner.

It had been creeping higher every other day and now she was waking up in darkness, all to avoid her housemates. Showering quietly she crept down the stairs, avoiding the ones that creaked. She stopped on the landing. Hearing nothing, she gave herself a silent pat on the back, and walked confidently towards the kitchen. She didn't hear the voices until she had already opened the door.

"I like the park idea. It's public, and walking is casual enough." She heard Remus say before both men turned towards her. She stopped, one foot in the door, debating if she could back out. There were times when Hermione forgot how much Padfoot and Moony bled into Sirius and Remus. Standing there with their slightly predatory gazes on her, she felt like a deer, and they looked ready to pounce.

"What are you doing up so early Kitten?" Sirius asked her, eyes twinkling in the half light. She knew that _HE_ knew why she was up.

"I'm just heading to work. Guess I got turned around."

"Turned around? In a house you have been living in for 4 years?" Remus asked and crossed his arms.

_Damn_, not her best lie, but she wasn't telling them she was avoiding them, even if they knew.

"Well, it's dark. I get confused in the dark." She winced. This was just getting embarrassing. Both men watched her, but before they could say anything, she ducked out and left them sitting there.

"You know Moony, this is going to be harder than we thought." Sirius said, still looking at the door.

"If it was easy, we wouldn't want to try. I'm tired of easy Pads. Aren't you?" Remus watched Sirius from the corner of his eye. His friend needed a challenge, they both did, and he felt Hermione would be the one to give it to them. They were going to combine their considerable talents to woo the reluctant Ms. Granger, and wouldn't stop until she said yes.

They had given her a couple weeks to talk to them, but she refused to do more than make polite conversation when they said something first. It was grating on their nerves. They wanted to give her space, but Remus couldn't wait anymore. He refused to let their first kiss be their last. After talking with Sirius they came up with a plan, one they were about to put into action.

"Easy is boring, and I have never been one for boring." Sirius grinned at him, and Remus felt an answering grin spread across his face.

-0-0-0-

At work, Hermione was trying to find something to do. When her stomach growled she decided that now was a perfect time to take a coffee break. Walking back to her desk with a bagel and coffee in hand, the first thing she noticed were her female colleagues gathered around her workspace. Remembering the time Fred and George had sent her a seemingly innocent teddy bear, she pulled out her wand.

"What is going on here?" She asked the gathered witches.

"Hermione! You never told us you had a boyfriend!" One of them exclaimed.

"I don't." She stepped closer to the desk and found a rather large bouquet of flowers. How she missed it was beyond her. It stood almost three feet tall and took up most of her desk. A quick scan showed her notes neatly stacked to the side, she wouldn't be happy if all her work had been ruined. She couldn't deny the flowers were beautiful. There were white roses so luminescent they made the dark black lilies surrounding them look like black velvet. The effect was gorgeous, and the meanings behind the flower colors wasn't lost on her. It was a peace offering.

She felt herself relax. She hated not talking to Sirius and Remus, and was glad they made the first move, even if she was the one avoiding them.

"Okay everyone. Back to work. Diggory is going to want these reports by the end of the day."

"Ms. Granger." _Speak of the devil_.

Hermione turned around, "Yes Mr. Diggory?" The witches gathered around her desk took the opportunity to walk away. She had joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures hoping to continue promoting elvish welfare. She had also hoped to help remake laws involving werewolves. Unfortunately, while many of the younger people in her department seemed to sympathize with her, Amos Diggory still held on to old ideas. They rarely saw eye to eye on any issue. This was one of those times she was grateful for her war hero status. He wouldn't fire her for fear of the repercussions, and she could use her image to help all beings get equal rights.

Barely managing to hide his contempt he told her, "You need to remove this," He seemed to search of the right word, "Distraction, from the workplace. Once you are done, the Minister wants to see you."

"Of course Mr. Diggory. I'll get right on that." He turned to leave before she finished. She schooled her expression, keeping it neutral. When she first started working, she had hoped that they could get along. After all, they had met before and he was nice enough. However that wasn't the case. She wasn't positive on why the man didn't like her, but she thought it had something to do with being Harry's best friend. Maybe even something to do with Winky. He didn't seem to appreciate her standing up to him when she had only been 14.

She sighed and sent the flowers to Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus could watch them until she got off. That done she headed up to the Minister's office, wondering what he could possibly want from her now. If it was to try and convince her to switch to the Auror department again, she would have to put her foot down.

Reaching his office, she approached Percy first. "Hey Perce. Any idea what he could want?"

He waved at her, but didn't look up. "Not sure this time. He's been going through yearly reviews and such though."

"Hmmm." That didn't help her much. "See you Sunday at dinner?" Percy waved at her again. Considering that as a yes, she walked towards the Minister's office. Taking the time to knock twice, she opened the door. She was expected after all. "You wanted to see me Kingsley?"

-0-0-0-

Remus and Sirius were sitting down to an early lunch when the flowers appeared. Sirius looked up from his paper and Remus set down his book.

"Where did these come from?" Remus asked.

"Those appear to be the flowers I sent our little witch." Sirius replied. "I wonder why she sent them back." Sirius mused. "Maybe she didn't like them?"

"Merlin Padfoot! Did you need to send something so big? I can't even see you around it." The bouquet moved the side and Sirius' smiling face appeared.

"Better Moony?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she liked them just fine. So why did you feel the need to send this giant arrangement instead of the normal sized one we agreed on?"

"You're exaggerating Moony. It's not gigantic. Besides, I wanted the best for Hermoine. It's all part of Plan W after all." Sirius said with a grin.

**A/N**

**Look! It's going to be a real story now! Ah, I love these guys. I wish I owed them *sigh*. Sadly, I just have to deal with borrowing them every once in a while. Thanks for reading! Review, don't review, it's totally up to you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Wanted to take a line to say thank you to the four people who have reviewed so far:** **ZazzyZannabil, xXBelieverXx, vivanIII, KiyUzumaki. You guys are great! Also a quick thank you to the 33 following and 26 that have made this story a favorite. **

"You wanted to see me Kingsley?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. In the back of her mind she knew she should at least call him Mr. Shacklebolt if she wasn't willing to call him Minister. At the very least she should address him formally at work, but habits die hard, and they had been on a first name basis before she started working at the Ministry of Magic.

"Please, have a seat Ms. Granger." He gestured to the chairs across from him. She chose the one furthest from the door, angling herself so she could keep an eye on it. She almost wanted to grin at his formality when she seemed to lack it. His tone had her worried though, as did the large file on his desk. "You have been getting through quite a few case files lately Ms. Granger." He said in his deep voice, one that had often reassured her during battle.

"Yes, I have recently found I have quite a lot of time on my hands _Minister._" She added to goad him into looking at her. He hadn't raised his eyes from his desk since she walked in. She got the reaction she was looking for.

"Look, Hermione," She smiled at his use of her name. "I've run into a problem."

"What would that be sir?" She tried to think of anything she had done. Coming in early wasn't against the rules, technically the Ministry was open all the time. All of her law rewrites and case files were turned in on time, many turned in early.

"You have nothing to work on for at least a month. It has also come to my attention that you have not taken any time off since you started working here." He was watching her closely now to gage her reaction to what he had to tell her next.

Hermione couldn't see what those two things had to do with each other. She didn't have time to take a day, or even an afternoon off. Kingsley's next words rocked her.

"I'm making you take a month of leave Hermione." The blank look on her face wasn't something he had anticipated, but it was better than anger.

Her first reaction was denial. "You can't do that. I have no reason to take time off." When he didn't say anything she tried to bargain with him. "Isn't there someone who actually _needs_ the time? I could take over their files for a bit. If it's a matter of the time being used, someone else can have it."

He held up his hand to stop her. "I won't take work away from someone else because you are afraid to relax. On a more personal note, I talked to Harry and Ron, they said they haven't seen you in ages. You're running yourself ragged."

It was a conspiracy. They were ganging up on her, forcing her to spend time with the sexy Marauders she shared a house with. "It's good to know you three are so chummy." She hissed at him. "This is crap and you know it! You're the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake! Let me do something else! I'll even work an Auror case for you." She said in desperation. When Kingsley shook his head she tried one last time. "Fine, if you're going to force me into _time off_," She said the words like you would say Death Eater. "Then at least let me take something to work on from home. I promise I won't set foot on Ministry property. I'll owl it in."

"Hermione, I can't do that. There is nothing for you to work on, here or at home. Let other people do their jobs. I expect you to leave after we finish here." As Minister of Magic and a former Auror, this witch, who was half his age, shouldn't have scared him. When she looked at him like that though, he wanted to find the nearest cover and take shelter.

"Fine! We're finished here Minister." And with that she walked out. She didn't quite slam the door, but she closed it rather hard. After a second of marveling at how she turned things around on him, he sent a patronus each to Harry and Ron. He felt that since he spilled the beans on their conversation, he owed them a warning, giving them his approval to disappear for a few hours.

-0-0-0-

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the library when they heard the door crash open. Sharing a confused look, they headed down stairs. Knowing the wards were set to only allow certain people, they weren't worried about attacks. At least not those from dark witches and wizards. Walking into the kitchen they began to worry about an attack of another kind.

There was Hermione, still in her work robes, making a cup of tea. That action in itself wasn't a cause for worry, the fact that it was just after lunch and she was cursing under her breath were a different matter. When she summoned the bottle of firewhiskey from the cabinet, Sirius stepped in.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?" At his question Remus smacked the back of his head.

"What he means is that while it is lovely to see you home so early, we are concerned about the amount of firewhiskey you added to your tea." Still mumbling under her breath she turned around to face them. Her hair was wilder than usual, her magic creating golden aura around her. Remus caught his breath at the beautiful sight. He heard Sirius do the same thing next to him.

"It would seem that I'm rather haggard in appearance and have nothing left to contribute." She told them, scowling into her cup before taking a large sip. She knew Kingsley was right, she was afraid to relax. Hell, even Ron and Harry were right. Even she had noticed the bags under her eyes. No the real reason she was upset had everything to do with her self-control, or lack thereof, and the two men standing in front of her. Scowling again, she tuned back around. She didn't want them to notice how unattractive she had let herself get.

Sirius went to stand behind her. With her shoulders slumped, he thought she needed a hug. With a hand on his arm and a quick shake of his head, Remus held him back. Sirius pouted, but Remus was right. They didn't want to scare her away now that she was talking to them again.

"I admit to some confusion Kitten. You are far from haggard and you have plenty to contribute. Look at all the great things you do at the Ministry!" Sirius ended on a high note. He knew how to make women feel better, it was a gift.

"That's the problem! Work! They kicked me out! For a whole month! What am I supposed to do for a whole bloody month?!" She slammed down her now empty teacup and went upstairs. _I need a bath._ She thought as she climbed to her room.

Sirius was in shock. His method hadn't worked, she had left just as angry as when she came in. She was usually so eager to tell them the good deeds she was doing at work. He had used that knowledge to his advantage, and come out on bottom. "What just happened there?" He asked, turning to his friend. Remus wasn't looking at him, instead he was frowning at the door Hermione had just walked out of.

Remus was thinking that Hermione was walking away from them an awful lot. It was a pattern he was hoping they could break soon. He had a brief daydream of her running back through that same door and into their waiting arms. Sirius nudged him in the side, still waiting for an answer. "I think that was partially my fault." He told Sirius. His friend looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "I, uh, may have mentioned to Kingsley at the Christmas party that I couldn't remember the last time Hermione had a day off."

Sirius grinned at him. "That was brilliant Moony! Now we have whole month!" Remus smiled too, then turned back to the door. Yes, whole month to catch their witch.

**A/N**

**I'm a little unsure if I want to add some WolfStar in here. Yes, no, maybe so? Also I'm unsure if I need a beta, or what one does. I know they are like grammar fairies, but is that all? Maybe they whisper words of encouragement and inspiration in your ear while you sleep? Do you catch one by leaving chocolate by a bonfire on the night of a full moon? Woo them with a form of modern dance? Alas! I don't really know. One last thing: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. I just play with them and forget to put them back sometimes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to **KiyUzumaki**, for explaining how to catch a grammar fairy ****. Also a special thanks to** mandiecandie, **and the Guest who reviewed the last chapter. Another thank you to everyone who is following this story! If you see any inconsistencies, let me know, **

When they found her in the library Hermione was surrounded by books and parchment. Neither man was surprised to find her making a list. Sirius was the first to speak. "What do you have there?"

"A list." She reasoned curtly.

"I gathered that. What kind of list?" Sirius shared a look with Remus. They had hoped a couple hours on her own would cool her temper. So far that didn't seem to be the case.

"Things to do for the next month." She finally looked at both men. "I'm going try and learn to relax. So I'm making a list of relaxing things." She went back to her paper.

"Can we see it?" Remus held out his hand for the parchment. "Maybe we can help with some."

"I doubt it, but suit yourself." She shrugged and gave him the parchment. She had been sitting cross legged on the floor and had to raise herself up on her knees to reach him. As she did so Sirius couldn't help but notice how the shirt she had on rode up, revealing just a glimpse of her waist. He started picturing his hands on her waist, gliding the shirt up and over her head. The sound of Remus trying to cover a laugh with a cough broke him out of the fantasy.

"What?" Hermione said defensively. She noticed the laugh Remus had tried to disguise. Sirius grabbed the parchment from his friend.

"Kitten, I thought you were trying to relax?" Sirius asked, eyeing the parchment like it was a recipe for poison.

"I am." She crossed her arms, annoyed that they seemed to find her list amusing.

"_Catalogue and organize Grimmauld Place library, go through closet and find clothes to donate, Learn how to bake without magic_? These sound like chores Kitten. Except the baking, we all know-" Sirius was cut off by Remus' elbow.

Hermione snatched her list back. "Just because I don't plan to waste my time naked on a beach drinking, doesn't mean these won't be relaxing for me." Hermione blushed at her own words, which caused her to picture the three of them on a very private beach.

"That's a picture." She thought she heard Sirius mumble, but then Remus was speaking again.

"We can talk more about you relaxing, and various ways to do so, over dinner. Are you coming down?" Remus asked while reaching his hand out to help her up.

"I suppose. I can't stay up here forever." She grabbed his hand and was surprised at how large his hand actually was. It seemed to swallow her much smaller one, but it felt nice. She let go the second she was on her feet.

At her words Sirius put his hand over his heart and pretended to stagger. "_The_ Hermione Granger willingly leaving the library? Who are you and what have you done with my Kitten?"

She hit his arm and laughed. "Oh hush. Let's eat."

-0-0-0-

Hermione was finally asleep when Sirius approached Remus with the list he had pilfered from Hermione's room. "Did you read this Moony? I can only find 5 things on here that sound remotely fun and she has 30! One for each day!"

"Let's see what we can do about it. We did tell her we would help her relax." Remus grinned, thinking of all the things they could do. He knew Sirius would spare no expense to make her happy. He just hoped he could reign his friend in.

"We need to rewrite this whole list." Sirius said, summoning a quill, parchment, and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Maybe you should have a butterbeer Padfoot. We don't need the last thing on her list asking her to run away with you."

"Like you wouldn't put that on their too, Moony. All or nothing right?" He bit his lip in worry. For once not fully confident they could do this.

Remus noticed the worried look and came around the table. He put an arm around Sirius, "What's wrong?"

Sirius poured himself a glass of whiskey before replying. "Do you really think this will work? What if she only wants one of us? I don't think I could handle that Moony. Or even worse, what it she wants nothing to do with us? We're just a couple of old men." Sirius put his head in his hands, missing the small smile from Remus.

"You're over thinking this. I'm worried too. I'm a werewolf, we still aren't accepted in polite company. Why would she want someone others are ashamed of?" His bitter tone caused Sirius to look up. "Still, we decided to try, and I don't think wanting us is a problem, getting her to stay…" He trailed off.

"Right, you're right. We _will_ get her. Now, let's re-do this list. I think we should keep these two: _staying in pajamas all day _and _spend a day watching movies_. We could combine those ones."

Looking at the list in front of him Remus added, "We should keep the cake baking too. She's mentioned wanting to learn a few times. _Visit the Louvre _should stay as well. We can get a portkey and stay a night in Paris. She'll love that."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone yet."

"When would she have had time Pads?"

"Good point my friend. That's three down, only 27 to go." They began writing a new list on fresh parchment, occasionally checking Hermione's original list.

-0-0-0-

Hermione woke, stretching, unable to figure out why she felt so good. _It seems awfully bright in here_. She thought to herself. With that she opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in her window. Confused she checked her clock. 10! She was late! She jumped up, when, halfway to her closet she remembered she was on forced leave. Walking back to her bed, she sat down. _Weird, I could have sworn I set my alarm_. She had been planning on having a bit of a lie in so she set her alarm for 7 to start the library. A closer look at her clock showed the alarm had been turned off. "Sirius." She didn't know what he was playing at, but she had things to do.

She stood up again, but as if summoned by her thoughts, Sirius walked into her room. She quickly jumped back into her bed, acutely aware that she was only wearing a small nightgown. "Great! You're up!" He walked further in, not acknowledging her scowl.

"We have breakfast for you." Remus walked in the door holding a tray.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" She asked, slightly awed at the action. She looked at the tray which was carrying all the things she loved to eat in the morning. Something she had been skipping lately. She blushed, thinking of her behavior, and here they were being so nice. "Thank you." She said softly. Looking down at the tray Remus had set on her lap. Both men beamed, then made themselves comfortable sitting on her bed.

"First thing on your list Kitten." Sirius said with a wink. She almost choked on her toast.

"I don't remember putting that on my list. Also, don't sneak into my room and turn my alarm off. I planed to start the library today."

"Ah, the library will have to wait." Remus told her.

"Why?" She was sorting through the bowl of fruit they brought her when Sirius leaned over and stole a strawberry. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We, have plans today. All three of us." Remus clarified while taking a grape out of her bowl.

She snatched the fruit away from the two men. "Hey! I thought this was my breakfast?"

"Sharing is caring Kitten." Sirius told her, then took a sip of her coffee while Remus took a bite from the second piece of toast on her plate.

"You two!" She said, but she put the bowl back down. She didn't really mind sharing with them. "What plans?"

"Another thing on your list. We're going to the park." Remus said.

Hermione grabbed her list from the bedside table. "You know I don't remember putting that on here either." She quickly scanned the list in her hand, one that wasn't written by her. "What is this?" She asked, waving the parchment around in front of them.

"This is your revised and improved list of relaxing things to do." Sirius told her, grabbing it out of her hand. She tried to take it back, but the breakfast tray was in her way.

"Did you keep _anything_ I wanted to do?" She growled. This wasn't how she planned to spend her morning, or her month off, and now it looked like her housemates had taken the decision out of her hands. She wished Harry was around, he could help her talk some sense into them. Unfortunately, he and Ron had suddenly accepted a week long mission in Scotland.

"Of course we did." Remus told her softly. He was hoping this wasn't going to backfire on them.

"What did you keep? Three of my ideas?" She asked sarcastically and tried to grab the parchment back again, but Sirius held it higher.

"Five." Sirius told her proudly. "We decided that you do need our help learning to relax. This," He waved the list at her, moving it out of reach when she tried to grab it again. "is how we are going to do it. It'll be fun Kitten." He told her.

"What do you get out of it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Other than the chance to spend time with a beautiful witch?" Sirius smirked when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We get to have fun doing these things with you." Said Remus. "It gets boring staying here all the time. This way we all get out." Remus noticed her tray was empty and sent it back to the kitchen. He was unwilling to move from her bed just yet.

With a cry of triumph, Hermione launched herself at Sirius, hand outstretched to grab her list. Neither man had expected her reaction. The force of her movement caused Remus to fall off the edge of the bed. Sirius was tackled to his back, Hermione straddling his stomach.

"Got it!" She called, excited she had managed to get the better of Sirius. Grinning like a fool she looked down at Remus on the floor. Her brows knit in confusion when she realized he hadn't moved since he had fallen. He was staring at her, his eyes slightly glazed over, and that's when she realized what position she was in. Her eyes grew wide, as she assessed her current situation.

She was sitting on Sirius Black's stomach. His rather hard, very warm, stomach. Her night gown was riding high on her thighs, face flushed from taking him down, and her hair was still wild from sleep. She was frozen, they all were. The tension in the room became so thick, she felt like she had to pant just to get air. She had to move. She was trying to wiggle off when Sirius came to life under her.

Remus couldn't stop staring. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from her triumph, legs straddling Sirius, making her gown ride high on her thighs. Her skin reminded him of peaches and cream. He wanted to taste all of her and see if flavor matched color. Her hair had a life of its own, framing her face in wild curls. He wanted to see her like this every morning. He was holding his breath, knowing if he smelled even the smallest hint of desire on her, they wouldn't make it to the park.

Sirius was thinking much the same, interlaced with thoughts of his mother. He was trying his hardest not to rise to the occasion, but there is only so much a man can take. When she started to move around, trying to get off of him, he had to act. He grabbed onto her legs right behind the knee, trying not to grab too high and upset her. He just wanted her to stop moving. He was breathing deep, her smell made him think of warm sheets and something slightly fruity. It was intoxicating.

Remus coughed and broke the spell they all seemed to be under. Sirius quickly let go, and Hermione carefully climbed off, trying not to touch him more than she had to. "Right, so. You boys mentioned the park? You know it's the middle of January?" She asked, pulling the covers back over herself. At her words Remus stood up, and Sirius got off the bed.

"That's okay. We're going skating." Sirius told her before walking out the door much faster than he walked in.

"Dress warm." Remus told her before following close behind.

_Well, that was interesting._ Hermione thought. She waited until she knew they would be in their rooms before getting out to take a shower. She needed a cold shower after that, but settled on a warm shower, it was still winter after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Quick thank you to **Rookie Cookie Baked Crispy** for the new review and to **KiyUzumaki, **who has review twice so far. I'm really excited to say that with 36 favorites and 58 follows, you guys have beat out the followers of my other story! So a big thank you for being so awesome! I was so excited I wanted to get another chapter out ASAP. You've read it before, I'll say it again. I own nothing in the Potterverse. Not yet anyways… *evil cackle*….**

Hermione was dressed in as many layers as she could and still manage to move. She had on a silk camisole, a long sleeved shirt, and one of Mrs. Weasley's knitted jumpers. All of this under the warmest coat she owned. She had put leggings on under her jeans to keep her legs warm, and a pair of knee high stockings under wool socks for her feet. She also wore one of her own knitted hats, the thickest gloves she could find, and her Gryffindor scarf.

Once she was ready, she made her way downstairs to see Sirius and Remus dressed in considerably less than her. "Ready to go Kitten?" Sirius asked, his eyes dancing with mirth, their skates over his shoulder.

"Yes." She answered primly, and walked out the door passing by them.

"Why are you wearing so much? You look like a purple marshmallow." Sirius asked.

"I get cold." She told them without looking behind her. They were walking to the park around the block because Remus seemed to think the cold air was 'bracing'. Hermione personally thought the cold was best for warm blankets, good books, and hot chocolate.

"Can you even move Hermione? You look like you might have trouble skating." Remus asked her.

Without breaking stride, she bent over, grabbed a handful of snow, and lobbed it right in Remus' surprised face. Sirius' bark like laugh rang out around them in the cold air.

"See? I'm warm _and_ mobile." She skipped further ahead of them.

"Ah Moony, you should see your face!" Sirius was still chuckling. Hermione had looked so smug when her snowball hit its target. He was already planning an epic snowball fight when Harry and Ron got back.

"Who knew she had such great aim?" Remus responded, wiping the snow from his face. They sped up so they were walking close behind her.

The park only had one other couple out skating. Since it was mid-day on a Tuesday, it wasn't that surprising. It was also part of the reason they decided to go today, rather than wait for the weekend. They knew Hermione still wasn't comfortable around big crowds unless she knew those around her. This way they all were able to have more fun.

Once skates were on, Hermione wondered how well her fellow skaters would do on the ice. She had been skating since she was young, but wasn't sure if either man had any experience. She was the first out, pushing off without difficulty, feeling unused muscles stretching. She looked back to find Sirius and Remus, hoping they weren't falling over each other.

Sirius was racing towards her, just as confident on the ice as he was in every other area of his life. She quickly realized he was on a collision course with her. She tried to skate faster, but he was on her in seconds, grabbing her waist from behind. She squealed when his momentum carried her forward. Before she could lose her balance, she was pulled into Remus' steady arms. Sirius still had his hands on her waist, holding her between them.

A quick inhale to catch her breath had her feeling dizzy. Remus always smelled of old books and something that made her think of the Forbidden Forest. Sirius made her think of grass and sandalwood, two scents that shouldn't work together, but for him they did. She had a theory that they each had their 'human' smell, and their 'animal' smell. Without asking she couldn't be sure if she was correct, and she wasn't comfortable enough with them to feel she could ask. She pulled away, forcing a laugh as she did so. She didn't want their heightened senses picking up on her racing heart. Something they were sure to notice if she stayed close.

"I didn't know you guys could skate."

"Moony here taught James and me during our Hogwarts days. We've picked it up again recently since this park is so conveniently located." They started skating again. Hermione once again in front of them. _I wonder if they are looking at my bum._ She was suddenly glad she had worn a nice pair of tight fitting jeans. She had originally worn them because the skinny legs would make them easier to tuck into her skates. Now she was thinking they had other benefits.

After a couple laps around the lake, Remus and Sirius were still behind her. Hermione turned so she was skating backwards. "So how long are we staying here?"

"As long as you want." Remus said and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and reached for Sirius' at the same time. With a wicked grin on her face, she started to skate faster. Sirius and Remus joined hands in an effort to keep their balance. When she had reached a fast enough speed, she swung them around, causing them to spin in circles, hands still joined.

Remus and Sirius watched in wonder as Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Her laughter was contagious, and soon they were laughing along with her. As they slowed to a stop, her laugh became a giggle. "Sorry about that." She said.

"Don't be Kitten." Sirius reassured her, a smile still fixed on his face. Hermione stopped giggling and really looked at the men in front of her. They may have been older than her, but they didn't look their age. Now that the stress of war was over, and Sirius was back, they had been able to relax. Remus still had grey in his sandy blonde hair, but she found herself thinking she rather liked it. He had a long lean body, his muscles defined, but not stocky like Charlie. Though she would bet Remus could take Charlie in a fight.

Sirius looked so much younger than the first time she had met him. He was a different man from then too. Not that his stay in Azkaban didn't affect him anymore, but he had lost the gaunt haunted look. His hair was still black as ever and she had the urge to touch it. She wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. He was shorter than Remus, but had no less definition to his body.

They were giving her curious looks now, and she realized she had been staring. Turning away from them to hide her face she told them, "I love to spin on the ice. It's almost effortless the way you move." They made sounds of agreement and skated up so they were beside her. Tentatively she reached out and held their hands. They didn't pull away, and she kept facing forward, not daring to look at their faces.

She missed the wide smiles Sirius and Remus shared over her head.

-0-0-0-

After the spinning incident, the three of them had skated a few more laps before calling it a day. It was late afternoon and they had missed lunch. Remus went to prepare soup and sandwiches, while Hermione curled up in a chair in the sitting room. Her tendency to curl up on anything she happened to be sitting on is what earned her the pet name Kitten. Sirius had said she reminded him of a cat, always curling up on the furniture and stretching out in the sunlight that filtered through the windows.

She was balancing her hot chocolate laden with marshmallows in one hand, and a book in the other. Crookshanks laying in her lap. Sirius was spread out on his back on the sofa. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but left him in peace. As Remus walked in levitating a tray full of lunch, her stomach gave an audible growl.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Remus said and lowered the tray to the table in the middle of the room.

"If you had taken any longer Moony, we would have wasted away to nothing in here." Sirius teased as he sat up. Either he hadn't been sleeping, or the smell of food woke him up. Hermione was willing to bet it was the latter.

"If I'm not fast enough, maybe you can cook next time." Remus said, issuing a challenge. Before Sirius could respond Hermione groaned.

"_Please_ don't make him cook Remus. If you care for me at all, you will keep Sirius away from all food preparation." She looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor, taking advantage of the table so she wouldn't have to try and balance hot soup in her lap. When he still looked undecided, she used what Ginny liked to call the 'secret weapon'. Hermione made her eyes go wide and water slightly, then she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She even added a tremble to her lip. Ginny would have been proud.

Remus couldn't stand to see her look at him like that. It was breaking his heart into a million little pieces. A side glance at Sirius showed his friend was no less affected. "Okay, Hermione. I promise. I won't let him make any food." Her expression cleared up and she beamed at him.

"Thank you Remus!" She said cheerfully and went back to her soup. He realized he had been played. She did it on purpose, and he fell for it. She was a dangerous witch in more ways than one. This had been the first time he fell for her pout, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Sirius was in awe. It had been beautiful. She had perfected her pout until she had it down to an art he decided. The way her eyes went wide, the trembling lip stuck out the perfect amount. She knew what she was doing, and had used it against his friend. Beautiful.

"So are we doing number three on our list tomorrow, or are we picking at random?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Remus and I talked about it, and we thought it would be best if we kept the list." Sirius watched her to see how she would react to their idea. Immediately her brows furrowed together.

"Why?"

"Just hear us out Hermione. While we are doing these activities with you, we are helping you relax, not the other way around. You can look at the list, and veto anything on there you are against. Then we will pick what we are doing each day and set it up." Remus offered her their compromise.

Hermione took her time to answer, thinking it through. She knew they had the means to set up each item on the list. She also trusted them to help her. No, what was really keeping her from agreeing was the loss of her list. To her it felt like a loss of control, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. For her, losing even that small bit of control was more than she could handle. Yet that seemed to be her problem, her inability to just let things happen. She finished her soup and part of her sandwich, neither man bothered her the whole time she was thinking. Her decision finally made, she spoke up. "You're right, I'm learning to relax, and as my friends you are helping me. You can keep the list, I don't even want to look at it. I trust you both." She told them, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

Her late lunch finished, Hermione yawned and stood up to stretch. "I'm going to take a nap. Skating tired me out more than I thought!" As she walked passed she squeezed each man's shoulder. "Thank you for today. I really needed it." Then she walked out of the sitting room, picking up Crookshanks on her way out to carry him up to bed with her.

When she was safely out of hearing distance the men in her life began to plan for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I feel so loved! Thank you to:** **ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices, potterandplumfan, SereniteRose, and Breanna3593 for reviewing. **SereniteRose**, yes, this will be a triad. Hopefully you noticed the changed rating. I moved it from T to M because Remus and Sirius can't seem to control their thoughts and I was concerned it was too much for a T rating. I want to say quickly, this won't be a smutty fic. Sorry if that's what you were looking for.**

_She was being lowered into the room from the ceiling. It was the only way to get it. They couldn't risk setting off the weight sensors in the floors. She took a can from her utility belt, spraying around her prize. Red lasers criss crossed around the crown. She had to be careful not to set anything off. This was her biggest heist. As she moved to put the can back, she felt something come loose from her belt. When it started to fall, she quickly snatched it to her chest. Her phone. What was it doing on a mission? Then without warning it stated beeping. She tried everything to stop it, but it kept on beeping. She was franticly trying to pull the battery as a last resort when it dropped. It set off alarms all over the museum, and the damn this was still beeping, broken on the floor. _

She woke up abruptly, her alarm going off exactly at seven. The obnoxious beeping from her dream, now made sense. Hermione was sore, muscles she didn't know she had before were protesting her movement. Getting it over with quickly, she rolled out of bed and stood up.

"Ungh." She groaned, she needed to stretch more. "Shower, I need a hot shower."

When she stumbled out of the shower half an hour later and considerably more relaxed, she was surprised to find clothes on her bed. Sitting neatly on top of the folded pile was a note card that said: _Wear these._ If it hadn't been in Remus' hand writing, she would have refused. As it was… She picked up the soft stretchy top. It was a pretty blue and had long sleeves. The pants were made of a similar material and black. A yoga outfit. She smiled, glad to see another thing she wanted to do still on the list.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Remus and Sirius dressed in similar outfits, Sirius in all black, and Remus in a green shirt. Three yoga mats were leaning against the table, the colors of the mats matched their shirts. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So you picked all this up Sirius?" She wasn't surprised really. The man had more fashion sense than Lavender and Parvati put together.

"Just because we are doing some weird stretches doesn't mean we can't look good." He told her.

"Why yoga?" Remus wanted to know.

"Why not yoga? Exercising and relaxing. Luna does it, says it helps clear her mind from the Wrakspurts." She explained.

"Hmm. I don't know about Wrakspurts, but I _have_ read it's a good way to clear your mind." Remus went back to his coffee. Hermione sat down and started sorting through the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Did you sign us up for a beginner class? I want to be able to move tomorrow." She popped a grape in her mouth.

"I did, but I hardly think some stretching counts as exercise Kitten." It was his turn to roll his eyes. As if some oddly named poses could count as real exercise.

-0-0-0-

Thirty minutes into the class had Hermione sweating, Sirius panting, and Remus looking on, like yoga wasn't any harder than breathing. When their instructor came around again to touch Sirius' back, and admire Remus, Hermione had to control her glare. She was paying more attention to them than anyone else, and it was driving her mad.

When they had first entered the studio and saw their instructor, Hermione wanted to grab her men and walk back out. It was an irrational urge, and she quickly shoved it down. Just because their instructor was tall, had strait blonde hair, and artfully applied make-up, did not mean Hermione needed to hit her.

"Welcome to class!" she told the trio. "My name is Amber. I'm so glad you could join us today." Hermione thought she was being oddly chipper for a yoga teacher. She thought they were supposed to be calm and centered. Hermione didn't miss the way Amber's eye traveled up and down Remus and Sirius, and neither did they. Remus gave her a reserved smile, and Sirius shot her a grin and a wink. His default setting for pretty women.

Hermione tried to smile, really, but it came out more like a scowl. A quick scan of the room showed not only were Remus and Sirius the only males in the class, but all the other women were looking at them the same way she had seen Buckbeak eye a dead ferret. _This will be interesting._ Hermione thought to herself, trying to convince her hormones that a few kisses and hand holding didn't make them her property, nor would she ever degrade them like that. They were their own men and could easily handle the cloud of pheromones headed their way.

They made their way to the back of the room. Okay, so she pulled them to the back. That way she wouldn't have to worry about the other women watching them the whole class. They set up their mats and waited. Remus on her left and Sirius on her right. It started out easy enough. First sitting in a crossed leg position. They had been sitting for a couple minutes when Sirius began to wonder why Hermione had made it sound so hard. Hermione herself was wondering why Luna liked it so much. Her thoughts weren't clear at all! The Childs Pose was next, and Remus felt ridiculous. It wasn't easy to fold his tall frame in on itself. Plus with his face in the mat, he couldn't see what was going on around him. Moony was growling at him to look around and asses the dangers.

"Okay, let's move into table top pose." Amber told them, demonstrating before getting up to wander the room.

_Here it comes._ Hermione wanted to growl watching the pretty instructor. Amber practically made a bee line for _her_ men! She only stopped when a student was struggling to get in the position. _Control yourself!_ She thought, _it's not like Sirius and Remus are returning the attention_. As one student was talking to her Remus leaned closer.

"You look fantastic in that pose." He whispered, smiling wide when she blushed. Her arms were starting to tremble from holding the hands and knees position for so long.

"I bet you look great in any position." Sirius leaned in on her other side. Winking when she looked at him.

"You guys are doing great." Amber said in a soft voice. Hermione had missed her approach. Amber ran her hand down Sirius' back. "Nice strait spine. Very… nice." She said, pausing while she ogled his bum. Hermione hissed, but it was because her arms and knees were protesting. _Yeah, right. That's it_.

Completely ignoring Hermione, Amber walked around to Remus. Crouching down beside him she ran a hand up his arm. "You're holding up well. Have you done this before?" Amber asked. Hermione snorted. They had barely started, Amber had no way of knowing how well Remus would do. Sirius heard her and had to cough, hiding his laugh. The jealousy was practically rolling off the little witch between them. He was suddenly glad they didn't have a male instructor.

Amber made her way back up to the front, getting on her hands and knees, then turning to look at Remus suggestively. "I want you to breathe in deep, hold it, now let it out as we shift to cat pose." She pushed her back up to show them. "Pull your belly button towards your spine. That's it." Remus understood why it was called the cat pose. They all looked like a bunch of scared cats, but it was the next pose that had him concerned for his sanity.

"Okay, now we are going to shift into cow pose." Amber arched her back. "You should be looking at the ceiling. Imagine a chain pulling your belly button to the floor. Remus snorted at the unattractive name. It had nothing to do with a cow that he could see. He looked over to share the joke with Sirius, but landed on Hermione instead.

Sirius was sure yoga was going to be his new favorite thing to do. He thought the pose must have such a horrible name to detract from what it looked like you were doing. With her head tilted up, lips slightly parted, and back arched pushing her arse in the air… Sirius couldn't stop the images dancing around his mind. All of them together, her in this position. Remus holding her hips, him kneeling in front of her. He pulled his eyes away, the lust clouding his vision.

Remus was convinced yoga was meant to torture him. Or maybe it was Hermione. He couldn't decide. All he knew was that he was now picturing her just like that on their bed. His hand wrapped in her hair, Sirius in front of her, his other hand on her hip, guiding her… he looked away before she could see the thoughts swimming in his eyes.

"Okay, now cat again." Hermione was glad to get out of the cow pose. She had been able to feel the heat coming from Remus and Sirius' gaze. She didn't want to look at them though, if she did, she was sure to melt into a puddle right there. Her eyes trained up front, she saw Amber get up again.

They alternated between the cat and cow two more times before moving into the next pose. When Amber told them they were doing the downward dog, Hermione and Remus gave their friend a smile.

"This pose was made for you Sirius." Hermione teased.

"Yes, down Padfoot!" Remus said in a stern voice. Hermione chuckled at his tone.

"Ha ha Remus. I only go down for Kitten over here." He met her eyes as he said it, and Hermione lost control of her body. Her knees gave out, toppling her right into Remus, making him fall too.

"I'm s-sorry Remus!" Everyone was watching them as she tried to untangle herself from him. "All the blood rushed to my head and made me dizzy." She told him, making up an excuse on the spot. She had fallen over from a tidal wave of lust, and wasn't brave enough to say it.

Remus was holding her, stopping her from getting up all the way. Instead her top half was draped across him. His eyes flashed gold and his nostrils flared. He was smelling her. Her embarrassment increased ten-fold. She wasn't upset with Remus, he couldn't always control his instincts. She was upset she seemed to be slowly losing the fight against her dancing hormones. The ones currently trying to tell her she should just straddle him and get on with it. His arms tightened briefly then opened, allowing her to pull away. The whole thing was less than a minute, but had disrupted the whole class.

Amber was glaring at her, Sirius was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and Remus still had gold in his eyes. Hermione pretended to ignore it all, and re-assumed their current pose. Remus and Sirius soon followed.

-0-0-0-

Back at the house, changed out of their yoga clothes, the current occupants of Grimmauld Place sat around the table. Hermione was seriously considering buying more yoga pants. They were some of the most comfortable things she now owned. She was thinking about what colors to buy when Sirius interrupted her musing.

"Did that live up to your expectations?" He wanted to know.

"Oh yes, I think it will help with my research. At least it will when I can do it in a peaceful environment." She raised her eyebrows at her house mates. Still convinced it was their fault they had caused such a stir at the local yoga studio.

"Research?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm partnering with Luna to see how yoga and meditation help strengthen your magic. We think there might be a connection with centering yourself and quieting your mind to producing more powerful magic."

"If I had known it was for bloody research I would have crossed it off the list!" Sirius cried, upset she had slipped something he considered work related passed them.

"Which is why I didn't tell you." She said and got up. She didn't really think it was a problem. She knew how to juggle two things at once.

**A/N**

Potterandplumfan**, I hope that was bold enough for you ; ). Just needed the right timing. All the moves are part of a Hatha yoga routine. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**For over 100 followers and some very nice reviews, here is a gift from me to you. **

**james-lily376: My attempt at honoring your request. **

"Bloody hell! SIRIUS!" Hermione had woken up late again, her alarm clock completely missing this time. "REMUS!" She wasn't that surprised to find her clock missing, it was really only a matter of time before they got her completely off schedule. When neither man answered her cries, she knew they were ignoring her. "Fine, that's fine. You won't come to me, I'll find you." Hermione stomped out of her room, ready to demand answers.

She searched the house and finally found them in the media room. One of the things her and Harry had teamed up on to have done. There was no reason they couldn't have a television in the house, and Hermione had set up the spells to keep it going without electricity. Of course Sirius couldn't _just_ have a regular telly. That would be too plebeian. So instead they had a projector and screen, just like you would in a theater, not nearly as big though. He had even added some stadium style seating with a couch on the bottom row. The room itself was done in burgundy and black. She had thought it would be too dark, but Sirius had insisted, and Harry and Remus just went along with him. She had to admit, the finished room looked gorgeous.

There they were, lounging in their pajamas. "What have you done with my clothes?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"It's movie day Kitten!"

"What does that have to do with my clothes?"

"We combined two things. We're staying in our sleepwear all day and watching movies." Remus told her.

"Only movies." Sirius gave her a stern look. "No cheating."

"That all sounds fun guys. However, that still doesn't tell me why you felt the need to steal _all _my clothes." Hands on her hips she stared them down. She was missing every single article of clothing, right down to her lacy knickers. She only had the things she woke up in. Cotton shorts and a long sleeved shirt, no bra. Not exactly how she wanted to walk around the house.

"Ah, right. About that." Sirius started.

"We didn't really mean for every article of clothing you owned to be summoned. It just happened." Remus gave her a smile in apology.

"So can I have them back?"

"Nope! You might be tempted to wear something other than what you woke up in." They were both watching her.

"As if that's _really _what you woke up in Sirius." She replied sarcastically. She was actually surprised to see him in red and gold plaid pajama bottoms and a dark red top.

"It is. Mostly. I put the shirt on for your benefit. Wouldn't want you distracted all day." He winked.

Remus was done listening to them. Hermione was still by the door, and they were already on the couch. "If you stop bickering, we'll let you pick out the movie." He bribed her, holding up a few different cases.

"That's not going to work Remus. Give me my clothes back, and I'll come sit down." He stood up, and she looked at him, satisfied he was going to get her stuff. She smiled at him in gratitude. He gave her a wicked smirk instead. "Oh no you don't!" She cried and turned to run, suddenly realizing what he was planning. He pounced before she could even make it all the way around. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"Put me down you Neanderthal!" She hit his back, but she may as well have hit a wall. He didn't even flinch. Instead he dropped her down next to Sirius. She landed in a heap, her head almost laying on Sirius' lap. She tried to scramble up, but was quickly trapped by two warm arms. Sirius had an arm around her shoulders, and Remus had laid an arm over her legs.

"Just for that, you lost movie picking privileges. Padfoot, you can pick first." He looked at her, daring her to challenge him.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me relax." She pouted.

"Good thing we are too, or you'd never _actually_ relax. Now be a good girl and sit still." Sirius said while looking at the movies.

She sighed. "Okay, you win." They beamed at her. Remus moved his arm until just his hand was resting on her thigh. A very warm, strong, hand. Not that she noticed. Sirius didn't bother to move his arm. "So what are we watching?"

"Hmm. This one." Sirius handed Remus the movie. Hermione caught a glimpse of the cover. Something was exploding in the background and in the foreground was a guy dressed in leather, leaning on a motorcycle. The movie came on, and Sirius dimmed the lights in the room. Hermione could feel herself relaxing more than she had with their previous activities. The movie was just showing signs of a plot when her stomach growled. Remus paused the movie and turned the lights up.

"We forgot to feed you." He said frowning.

"It's not a big deal, I can go grab something and you two can keep watching the movie. Do you want anything?" She asked, trying to stand up. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist. Halting her movement.

"Oh no you don't. You stay here. Here Moony, hold her." Sirius pushed her into Remus' lap. "I'll go find food." Before he made it out the door, he turned back and pointed at Remus. "Don't let her move Moony." Then left.

Once she was sure he wouldn't come back, Hermione looked up at Remus. "Okay, you can let me go now." She squirmed a bit, and he pulled her closer to his chest. He had her bridal style, sitting in his lap with her legs over one of his arms.

"You heard him." He said looking down at her, "I can't let you move. You might leave us." His voice turned oddly serious at the end.

She stopped trying to pull away, confused by his tone. "I won't leave you two. I promise. Just put me down." She offered.

She could hear the hope in his voice when he asked. "Do you mean it?"

"I do."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He told her, pulling her closer and tucking her head under his chin. Hermione had the distinct feeling they had been talking about two entirely different things. The hope in his voice had stirred her own budding feelings, she frowned, worried about what it might mean.

-0-0-0-

Throughout the day they kept switching positions. First they were all sitting on the couch. Then Remus moved his arm from her leg to around her waist, pulling her closer. Sirius followed, resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of the first movie.

During the second movie they decided popcorn was necessary. "Movies need popcorn." Sirius told them.

"I'll get it." Hermione offered. Once again trying to get up. They still wouldn't let her.

"I'll go get it this time." Remus left to get their snack.

"With extra butter!" He yelled at Remus' retreating back. "Its times like this I miss Kreacher." Sirius told her, pulling her down so her head was in his lap.

"I'm sure if you wanted him, Harry would summon him back from Hogwarts for you." She scrunched her nose at the thought. She had finally realized a castle as large as Hogwarts really did need the elves. They wouldn't leave anyways. That didn't mean she wanted to see one working around their house all the time. She would feel too guilty.

"Nah, he's legally Harry's now. We really don't need him around here that much." He smiled down at her. One of his hands was tangled in her hair.

"Are you going to hold me hostage in this room all day?" She asked carefully. Referring to their earlier objections.

"That's the idea. You're ours now."

Remus had come back at that point, "Do you want me to move she asked?" Not bothering to move her legs at all. Instead of answering he put the popcorn bowl on her lap, and put her feet in his lap.

"You've been voted official popcorn holder." He told her with a grin. She grinned back, and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Sometime during the third movie, her pick, Sirius and Remus fell asleep. She didn't mind though, and snuck out to use the loo and make sandwiches. When she came back they were too happy that she had brought food to give her grief over leaving. After a late lunch they moved to the floor, spreading out blankets and pillows so they could stretch out. Soon after she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-

By the time evening rolled around, they were still in their sleepwear. Hermione surveyed the room from her spot on the floor. In the corner was the giant popcorn bowl they had managed to fill twice. There were still plates from lunch on a side table along with their cups. Pillows and blankets were scattered on the floor where they had nested in the afternoon. Their current movie was on a loop. The theme song continually repeating, but she ignored it. Instead focusing on the men surrounding her. Sirius had his head on her stomach and she was using one hand to run her fingers through his thick hair. Every once in a while he would let out a content sigh.

Her other hand was linked with Remus', her own head on his stomach. He was absent mindedly petting her curls. It had been a wonderfully lazy day, and she was loathe to give it up. The clock on the wall told her it was time for her to get ready for her other plans that evening, and she didn't want to be late.

When she started to move, both men made noises of protest. Keeping her voice low she told them, "I have to go. I have plans, and if I don't leave now I'll be late." She hadn't managed to sit up all the way with Sirius still laying on her, and her hand still in Remus'.

"Mmph mmm mmhh."

"What was that Sirius?" Her amusement bleeding into her voice.

"I can translate, I speak muffled Padfoot." She felt more than heard Remus say under her head. "He wants you to be late, or even break your plans and stay here."

She couldn't turn to look at him, but asked, "You got all that from a few noises?"

"We were thinking the same thing. It wasn't hard to guess." He told her.

"Tough luck boys. I can't cancel and I refuse to be late. You said I had to stay with you all day. It's evening now." She pointed out. Grumbling about 'technicalities', they let her get up. With a wave she left the room.

"Well, I'd say that was a break through. Do you think we can ask her soon?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. She did promise though."

"Promise what?" Sirius turned to look at Remus.

He looked back. "She promised she wouldn't leave us."

Sirius smiled widely at his friend. _Yes_, he thought, _Plan W is going just the way we want._

-0-0-0-

Hermione stepped in the floo, fully dressed, right before she dropped the powder, she waved at Sirius and Remus before shouting, "The Burrow!" and left in a swirl of green.

When she stopped spinning, she found the place oddly quiet. "We're in here!" She heard Ginny call from the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Luna was already there, and they were both waiting for her. "Tea Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Sure I haven't had any all day." While Luna got up to grab her a cup, Ginny looked at her in astonishment. Seeing her look, Hermione responded to the unspoken question. "It's been an interesting day. An interesting week really." She sat down across from two of her best mates. "I have a bit of a problem." She told them and took a sip of tea.

"Is it Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Or Remus?" Luna asked, her dreamy smile always made Hermione wonder if she knew more than she let on.

"Both" Hermione told them bluntly. She needed some girl time and advice. One of the reasons she hadn't wanted to miss their bi-weekly get-togethers "By the way, where is everyone?"

"I sent mum and dad out for dinner, and told my brothers to stay away." Ginny rolled her eyes. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

Hermione hummed her agreement. Fred and George had charmed the butterbeer that night, causing all the girls to sing everything they wanted to say. Hermione had written notes until the charm wore off.

"Now tell us what's going on with Remus and Sirius?" Ginny wagged her eyebrows.

"Well, you know how Kingsley forced me to take time off?" Hermione told them everything. Her meeting with Kingsley. Then going home to make the list. She told them about the things they had done so far and how she had just come from spending the day in her pajama's watching movies.

"That explains why Harry and Ron took off so fast. I can't believe they talked to Kingsley about you! Maybe Harry will abduct me sometime. You should hint at it for me." Ginny winked at her. "I still don't see why you're upset. It sounds to me like you had fun."

"It was amazing, it felt so natural being with them! I'm falling for them, that's the problem. And now… now I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with wanting to be with them Hermione?" Luna leaned forward. Gaze unusually sharp for the blonde witch.

"It's not natural, not _normal_. How can you fall for two men at the same time? Equally even? I don't want to let them go, yet I even _fathom_ choosing one over the other. Not only would it hurt me, it would ruin their friendship. I can't." The words poured from her mouth. Really, she already knew what she had to do. Her real problem was doing it. She would leave them both. It would be better that way.

**A/N**

**Hopefully you noticed the re-done scene with Ginny and Luna. If this is your first time reading this, even better! That means you didn't have to suffer through it! For all of you so patiently waiting for Chapter 8, I promise it will be up after I send it off to my lovely new Beta. Turns out a 10 foot hole in your floor will shut down a muse. Who knew?**


End file.
